


Three's Company

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AKA the escort au no one asked for, F/F, F/M, LUVERSEN RISE, LUVERSEN SMUT, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: “Another one of the Three’s Company specials, Ms. Luthor?” The voice would ask. Lena felt her heartbeat pick up. She licked her lips to get rid of the dryness there before answering.“Yes, Please... Room 1508 at the National City Hilton.” When did her voice become so gravely? She cleared her throat, “When should I expect them?”“Mr. and Mrs. Owens will be arriving within the hour, Mrs. Luthor.”





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> anyway,,,, i listened to zak waters cover of Pony and this happened,,,,
> 
> ENJOY U SINNERS, heres some smut to celebrate the GREAT YEETING OF MONSANTO 
> 
> GTFO MAYO BOY

This happened too often. The itch Lena couldn’t scratch, the thirst she couldn't quench, the hunger she couldn't fulfill. Every time Lena found herself in National City, she found the same phone number in her phone, speaking to the same monotonous voice on the other line and charging the same exuberant amount to her credit card.

“Another one of the  _ Three’s Company  _ specials, Ms. Luthor?” The voice would ask. Lena felt her heartbeat pick up. She licked her lips to get rid of the dryness there before answering.

“Yes, Please... Room 1508 at the National City Hilton.” When did her voice become so gravely? She cleared her throat, “When should I expect them?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Owens will be arriving within the hour, Mrs. Luthor.” The voice replied monotonously. Lena swallowed hard, a fire sparking in her belly in anticipation.

“Thank you,” Lena replied. The call disconnected and she sighed deeply, standing and running a hand through her hair. She moved to the bathroom to look herself over, her hair was down, the ends lightly curling around her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed, not from any makeup but from the anticipatory nerves that came with every visit she had with Jim and Keira Owens. 

The first time she met the pair of escorts was by sheer luck. She asked the voice over the phone to surprise her. An hour later, a beautiful blonde and a very handsome black man were at her door. An hour after that, Lena was experiencing her 5th orgasm by way of Keira’s mouth after experiencing her third from Jim’s cock.

Lena squeezed her thighs together at the memory. Maybe she should go ahead and take off her panties…

Before she could make a decision, there was a knock at the door. Lena gave herself one more look over in the mirror and dabbed on a spritz of perfume at her wrists and neck before rushing over. She took a deep breath before opening the door, but the sight she was met with stole the air right out of her lungs.

James and Kara stood side by side, both with bright smiles when they saw the CEO. James was dressed in a baby blue button down shirt with black dress pants, his shirt was just a hint too tight to where Lena almost felt bad for the poor straining buttons of his shirt. Kara was dressed similarly, a sinfully tight black pencil skirt with a tight white blouse that was just sheer enough to see the lacy black bra she was sporting beneath it. Like her husband, her buttons also strained across her chest but she carried a black purse on her arm. Lena swallowed as she imagined its contents.

“Lena,” Kara greeted with a purr, leaning in to kiss her cheek as they were let inside. “It’s always so good to see you.”

James kissed her other cheek as he passed, his large hand skating across her hip. “Glad you’re back in town.” he said, his low rumbling voice making her shiver.

“J-Jim… Keira… Always a pleasure.” she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she closed the door, watching the pair saunter into her suite like they owned the place. 

Kara let out a sweet little giggle as she set her bag on the coffee table, bending at the waist to give a beautiful view of her ass. “Oh trust me, Lena… The  _ pleasure _ is all ours…” she started digging into her bag and James moved behind Lena, moving her hair off her neck to start pressing kisses there.

“She’s gorgeous right?” He whispered to her, one of his hands moving down her thigh to slowly hike up the hem of her dress. Lena let out a mewling little moan, eyes slipping closed and her head falling back to rest against James’s broad shoulder. His hand moved to her bare inner thigh, teasingly brushing the edge of her panties when Kara cleared her throat.

“Jim, darling, don’t end this before it even begins.” She had a sly smile on her face, an undeniably sexy look that caused both Lena and James to moan.

Kara was holding something in her hands, upon closer inspection Lena noticed they were black silk scarves. Kara moved the desk chair over in front of the bed, grinning mischievously. “Lena, darling, come have a seat?” She asked, voice sounding far too innocent for a woman who looked so wanton.

Lena didn’t think she’d ever moved so fast. She sat down in the chair and Kara rewarded her with a sweet kiss, the other woman’s teeth nipping her bottom lip. 

“Are you okay with this, baby?” Kara asked, moving Lena's hands to the arms of the chair and slowly wrapping the scarves around them. Lena had ample time to pull away but she found the idea of being restrained, of being at James and Kara’s mercy, it turned her on immensely. 

“Yes, Keira.” Lena said, her voice already breathless despite hardly being touched. Kara giggled excitedly and knelt down in front of Lena, her golden curls tossed over one shoulder. 

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Kara's eyes darkened and she tugged Lena's hips to the edge of the chair. Her hands pushed the skirt up and Lena lifted her hips to help Kara bunch it around her hips. The blonde pulled down Lena's panties tossing them aside before taking two more scarves and tying her legs to the chair as well. 

Lena moaned and squirmed in her bonds, testing the strength. She knew if she really struggled she could get free but really, she enjoyed this. She enjoyed being teased, being brought to the edge of insanity before being thrown over the cliff into pure orgasmic bliss. It temporarily quenched the never ending thirst she seemed to feel every moment she wasn't being ravished by James and Kara. 

“Keira, honey, I think you've teased her enough for now.” James chuckled, watching the whole ordeal. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a broad, muscled chest that made Lena’s mouth water when she laid eyes on him. Kara made a small whining sound and stood up, the curve of her ass in that sinfully tight skirt right in Lena’s line of sight.

“But Jimmy… I have so much fun teasing her,” Kara pouted, James just chuckled and leaned in, kissing the pout right off of her face. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and James’s hands settled on her ass, slowly moving upwards to tug her blouse up and out of the skirt before beginning to unbutton it.

He slid the blouse off her shoulders, his lips trailing down her neck and drawing out sweet little pleasured mewls from the blonde. 

Lena was intoxicated. Watching the pair was like drinking a fine wine. The feeling of warmth spread from her belly, quickly overtaking the rest of her body like a blazing forest fire. Lena ached to touch herself but her squirming didn't allow anything by way of relief. In fact, the inability to touch herself only made her wetter. 

In her desperate squirming, Lena almost missed James sinking to his knees, drawing Kara's skirt down over her ass and dropping it to the floor. She was bare save for the lacy excuse for a bra barely covering her breasts and her head was tipped back as she moaned to the heavens.

James was between her legs, his hands on her ass and his tongue delicately working over her clit. He was teasing, wanting to build her up. He wanted to make it a show for Lena.

His hands on his wife's ass pulled her closer to him, his mouth getting to work between her legs. James moaned against her, sucking at her clit for a few long moments before snaking his tongue down to dip inside her. 

Kara let out a gasp, her hands gripping at the back of James’s head to pull him closer and to rock her hips against his mouth. Behind her, Lena let out a loud groan, squirming once more in her chair. She was painfully wet, clit throbbing with desire and the inability to touch herself. Her dress was clinging to her sweaty back and she could feel the heat that was turning her pale cheeks a bright crimson.

Kara sounded like a sweet siren song when she moaned and both James and Lena were affected by her. Every sound she made demanded a reaction, it made you want to pleasure her to hear more of her perfect voice. 

James brought a hand around and gently moved two fingers inside Kara, his lips closing around her clit and drawing a long keening moan from her. He began to thrust, smirking when he noticed Kara's thighs begin to shake from the exertion of keeping herself standing.

Kara could feel the heat curling in her belly, the pleasure creeping up her spine as she rocked herself down against her husband’s mouth. She moaned to the ceiling, head falling back before she turned to look over her shoulder. Her icy gaze met Lena and she gasped. The CEO was squirming hard, legs tied open and hands flexing into white knuckles fists. She looked almost like she would cum untouched. The sight of her launched Kara right over the edge.

She reached down and dug her nails into James’s shoulder, crying out loudly. “Oh, Jimmy! Yes!” She moaned, trembling as she rocked down against his fingers and tongue. James was wearing a smug smirk as he worked her through his high, pulling back after a few long moments to lick his fingers clean. He grinned, moving to stand and kiss Kara hungrily. 

Lena let out a pitiful and needy whine, drawing both of their gazes over to her squirming form. Lena, she found, was not above begging.

“Please…” she whimpered. Kara giggled, eyes on the CEO as her hands opened James’s pants, shoving them and his boxers to the floor for him to step out of. He was hard, his cock curving up to his stomach and he let out a low moan when Kara started stroking him. 

“Hm, what do you think, honey? Should we let Lena join the fun?” Kara asked, standing on her toes to kiss up and down James’s neck. He brought a hand up to tangle in her hair, drawing her into another filthy kiss before answering.

“I don’t see why not…” James answered, he and Kara both moved to the chair, slowly untying her and trading teasing kisses with her and across her jaw and neck. Once she was free, Lena stood slowly, moaning softly when she felt Kara unzip her dress to help her step out of it.

She met James in a kiss, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. When she gasped, he pulled her closer, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Kara stripped lena of her panties, hands skating over her ass and up her back before unhooking her bra.

“Jimmy, darling, you’re hogging her.” Kara pouted, chin resting on Lena’s shoulder. James broke their kiss with a small chuckle, his hand dipping between Lena’s legs as he leaned to kiss Kara over her shoulder. His fingers found Lena’s clit and she moaned loudly, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other grabbed Kara’s thigh.

“Can you blame me, Kiera?” James asked, his fingers working Lena's clit as he nipped his wife's lip. Kara just giggled and tugged them towards the bed. She laid back, supporting herself on her elbows as she spread her legs for Lena and James to see. The pair let out matching moans, quickly scrambling forward like moths drawn to a flame. 

“You're beautiful, Keira…” Lena mumbled, crawling forward to kiss over her chest, leaving delicate little love bites in her wake. Kara ran her hands through raven locks, moaning softly at her ministrations. 

“You're too kind, Lena… Why don't you come up here and let me make you feel good?” She asked, a perfect brow arched and mouth curled in a Cheshire grin. James watched as Lena shuffled to straddle Kara's face, looking down her body where James had one hand on Kara's thigh, the other hand working over his cock.

Lena whimpered at the sight, biting her lip. She half debated leaning down and taking James into her mouth but her train of thought was quickly derailed by the feeling of Kara’s tongue lapping at her clit. 

“Fuck!” She squeaked, eyes screwing shut as she shallowly rocked her hips against Kara’s probing tongue. James groaned at the sight, moving one of Kara's legs to rest her calf on his shoulder as he slowly pushed into her. The blonde let out an answering moan right into Lena's cunt, drawing another keening whimper from the brunette. 

Emerald eyes fluttered open to watch the show, Lena's lip was caught between her teeth as she watched James begin to shallowly pump his hips, rocking in and out of Kara. He was beautiful, all warm skin and sinfully defined muscles as if he was carved from dark marble by Michelangelo himself. The roll of his hips and the noises it drew out of the blonde under the both of them were mesmerizing. One of his large hands gripped Kara's hip while the other rested on Kara's shin beside his head. His face was twisted in pleasure and Lena didn't think she’d ever seen someone so beautiful.

Then she looked down.

Kara's face was hidden between her legs, talented tongue thrusting in and out of her and drawing out the most amazing shocks of pleasure Lena had ever felt. The pale column of her throat led down to her breasts and Lena couldn't resist the urge to reach down and give her deliciously pink nipples a pinch. The moan she got in response told her the action was definitely a good idea.

From her breasts, Kara's beautifully smooth abdominal muscles were tensing and quivering with the pleasure she was receiving from each of James’s hard thrusts inside her.

Lena was in awe. But she was never one to be a passive participant in sex. She reached down Kara's body to where James’s hard cock was hammering into her, and found her clit, quickly starting to rub it in time with the rhythm Kara had set with her tongue thrusting inside the CEO. 

Both women moaned loudly and James echoed with a pleasured growl, his rhythm picking up as he felt Kara clench around his cock. All three of them were nearing the knife's edge of orgasm, a thin layer of sweat shined on their skin and the room was loud with their echoed moans and the slap of bodies meeting bodies.

Lena tipped over first, “Jim! Keira!” She cried, her hand that wasn't rubbing Kara’s clit, gripped the back of James’s neck to yank him into a filthy kiss. Her orgasm had a domino effect, Kara and James falling over the edge right behind her. 

Kara’s cries of pleasure were muffled into Lena's sex and James buried his face in her neck, biting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to muffle himself as he came inside his wife, all three of them trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure as they rode out their highs. 

They collapsed onto the king sized mattress, Lena sandwiched between the couple. Kara was pressing lazy kissed along Lena's collarbones and James was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

In this moment, Lena Luthor found herself feeling truly happy as she watched James and Kara lace their fingers together over her stomach. 

“Can we break character now?” Kara asked, letting out a bubbly giggle and planting a sweet kiss on Lena's lips before leaning to do the same to James. “I'm hungry.” 

Lena and James broke into laughter, the latter reaching over to pull Kara into the middle so he and Lena could shower her with kisses.

“I love you,” James told them, looking at the pair with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes.

“I love you too!” Kara piped up, looking over at Lena expectantly. 

“I'm not going to give in to that awful pun, Kara,” she laughed, kissing her before pecking James’s lips. Kara just gave her best puppy dog pout and Lena groaned, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

“You know my weakness….Fine, fine, I love you three,” She said. Kara cheered and James gave a hearty laugh, his arm wrapping around Kara's middle and his hand resting on Lena's hip. 

Lena smiled, watching them both. She really did love them both. And she knew nothing would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about luversen at @karolsens on tumblr  
> im also on twitter @cuddlyreyes
> 
> anyway, luversen is rising bc mongrel got yeeted  
> BYE BITCH
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> -Ryder


End file.
